


Not Seeing Black & White

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Free Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Verity doesn't understand why she "ought" to explain herself about Marcus. *Sequel to "In the Event Things Should Change."





	Not Seeing Black & White

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! *Note: Sequel to "In the Event Things Should Change," as per request of Morghen and xakemii. This is from Verity's POV, luvs.

When you love someone,

that's all you

n·e·e·d

_Truly_

Looks are **nice**

a kind ~heart~ is lovely, too

Lack of a

**·** SOR **·**

**·** DID **·**

p_a_s_t?

That's a

**t** PLUS **t**

But the game **·** of **·** love is a game

where you

draw *l*o*t*s*

You _don't_ know what you'll get,

but that's the

**b–r–i–l–l–i–a–n–c–e**

of it all!

&& it's what makes life

**!** F **!**

**!** U **!**

**!** N **!**

Don't look at me so strangely,

Fred **& &**George

I'm pErKy

& _·unique·_

(it's why you hired me)

&& I don't see a

"badguy"

in Marcus

I see someone who's

-h_u_m_o_r_o_u_s

-tough

- _sharp_ (why are you laughing?)

-h~a~n~d~s~o~m~e

(because he's…)

- **BRAVE**

He was never a

B **·** u **·** l **·** l **·** y

merely a

((victim))

of his own _**t_e_m_p_e_r**_

He embraces that & his future, what

he **·** _c_o_u_l_d_ **·** be

**& &** that [inner] strength

is 10 **x** the courage of a "lion's" (yes, I know you're both Gryffs)

It isn't seeing **black** &&( white ) that counts

It's l_o_v_i_n_g someone for all his

s.h.a.d.e.s. of G*R*A*Y

**Author's Note:**

> Aww! :3 This turned out fluffy, in a way…huh. O.o. But that works for Verity, no? :))) I like her! Of course the twins would wonder about her and Marcus, though. XD
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D
> 
> 2017 note: I've a soft spot for the ship, and kind of for Verity and Marcus individually, as well. :O


End file.
